Womanizer
by EmiFer
Summary: Mello es un mujeriego, pero eso a Matt no le importa, siempre y cuando sea la única persona que le conozca de verdad. Advertencias: ShonenAi, MxM
1. Te conozco

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, Sino a Oba y Obata... Así qué... no me maten quieren?  
Mejor leamos la historia ;)

* * *

**Superstar**

**Where you from, how's it going?**

**I know you**

**Gotta clue, what you're doing?**

**You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**

**But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

_Superestrella,_

_¿De dónde eres? ¿Como te va?_

_Te conozco_

_Tengo una pista, ¿Que estás haciendo?_

_Puedes aparentar ante todas las demás_

_Pero sé quién eres, sé quién eres, baby_

Te conozco

En este viejo apartamento la habitación está oscura, exceptuando por la luz que despide la pantalla de mi viejo PSP. Es casi media noche y aún no vuelves a dormir, y la verdad, dudo que lo hagas, porque se me ha hecho costumbre el que te quedes fuera hasta tarde. Quizá ni vuelvas hoy, que es lo más probable.

Enciendo un cigarrillo, quizá así el tiempo muere más rápido. Doy una calada profunda y suelto el humo al aire. Sé que odias que haga eso, y también sé que cuando vuelvas gritarás que la habitación apesta a tabaco, y harás uno de esos berrinches que tanto me gusta que hagas. Sonrío ante la idea, así que lo hago nuevamente mientras reanudo mi partida en el videojuego.

¿Crees que no sé lo que haces?

Te equivocas.

Yo sé perfectamente que debes andar por allí, paseándote en un antro, o revolcándote con alguna de esas zorras que conociste mientras estabas en la mafia. Y no, no me molesta. Yo sé perfectamente que tienes todo el derecho a hacer tu vida. Aun así, no puedo evitar ese nudo en mi estómago y en mi garganta.

Y es que yo sé que amas ser el centro de atención de todos, ser una superestrella y el centro del mundo. Aun cuando no debes llamar la atención de nadie. Vaya que eres contradictorio rubio mío.

Y es que hay algo que no sabes, querido Mello, y es que, aunque intentes aparentar con todos, sabes que a mí, no puedes engañarme, porque yo sé quién eres. Te conozco, te conozco de pies a cabeza, te conozco como nadie más lo hace, y como nadie más lo hará. Y ¿Sabes? Eso me hace feliz. Porque esas perras serán aventura de una noche, pero yo…

Yo estaré aquí para siempre.

Así que quito mi partida, apago mi cigarro y me voy a dormir como buen cachorro que soy. Y sí, no me importa ser tu cachorro, siempre y cuando solamente lo sea yo.

Amo que conmigo no puedas fingir.

* * *

Hola FF! hace siglos que no nos leemos! Y es que tuve algunos problemillas por los cuales no podía ni revisar mi fb... pero ya que a mi mamá se le ha pasado un poco la paranoia e_e vengo a visitarlos con una nueva historia! Espero que les agrade y que me dejen sus review's diciéndome lo buena o pésima que fui con este regreso...

También debo decirles que vengo más madura(?) pero no por eso menos cariñosa xDD  
Así que... espero publicar pronto, y prometo no tardar como la próxima vez, quizá la próxima semana ya esté publicando el cap... así que...

Los quiero!  
**Gracias por leer!**  
Con cariño su escritora ;)  
EmiFer~


	2. Marionetas

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no es mío, Para qué recordarlo? TwT

* * *

**Look at you**

**Gettin' more than just re-up**

**Baby, you**

**Got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**

**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

Te observo

Obteniendo más que otra probadita

Baby, tú

tienes a todas las marionetas bajo control

Mintiendo de la mejor manera, pero las llamo como las veo

Sé quién eres, sé quién eres, baby

Acaba de amanecer, y te veo recostado en la cama de la habitación. Eres un ángel cuando duermes, de seguro te lo han dicho. Te ves tan dulce e inocente, que a veces dudo que seas tú quién descansa así.

Y es que, quién diría que eres tú, el gran Mello, aquél que controla a toda la mafia, que controla a cada ser que se le acerca, y solamente con una mirada. Eres un ventrílocuo perfecto, controlas a todos cual marionetas. Los tienes a todos y todas bajo tu poder, y es que, mientes tan bien, que todos caen rendidos a tus pies.

Sabes manejar a las chicas, que caen cual perras a tus pies, y se dejan jugar de la más sucia manera. Se dejan seducir por tus mentiras y no les importa caer y ser tiradas luego. Mientes perfectamente, tanto, que mientras duermes eres inocente.

Me alegra que yo te pueda conocer así, y saber cuando finges y cuando no. Ahora no lo haces, sé que dentro de ti hay un Mello dulce, sé que está allí dentro, y me alegro de conocerlo, de conocerte.

Ninguno de esos títeres te conocerá jamás como lo hago yo.

Sí, títeres, eso es lo que son, marionetas de zorras que se pegan a ti, mas solo es cuando necesitas de ellas, luego las dejas como trapos sucios. Me reiré de ellas.

Mello, me alegra conocerte tan bien como lo hago, porque así sabré siempre, que más que una marioneta, soy tu mascota fiel. Para ti tengo vida, importancia y sentimientos, y aunque no lo demuestres, sé que me aprecias, y que valgo más que esa bola de juguetes desechables.

No me cambiarás, porque nadie nunca te conocerá mejor que yo.

Porque por ahora, nadie te conoce mejor que yo.

Nadie lo hará, Mells.

* * *

Sé que prometí que actualizaría pronto...  
Pero ahora saben que no deben creerme xDD  
Esque como les expliqué, tengo problemas... :S

Pero me esfuerzo...

Así que espero les guste y haber cumplido con las expectativas(?) :D  
¡Volveré pronto! (Aunque no prometo nada(?) jaja)

Mata Ne! ;)


End file.
